Sometime Around Midnight
by Gerkyhen
Summary: And it starts, sometime around midnight. And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile. Song Fic: Sometime Around Midnight- Airborne Toxic Event. D'jokMeiSinedd. R&R?


**S**ometime **A**round **M**idnight

_Umm, I don't know how Galactik Football Season 3 ended. But for the sake of this one-shot: Mei's stayed with the Shadows and with Sinedd. This is based a little while after Season 3 I guess. The song is: Sometime around Midnight by Airborne Toxic Event- Brilliant song. _

* * *

><p><em>And it starts, sometime around midnight, or at least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two. As you stand, under the bar lights and the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while and the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile. And that white dress she's wearing you haven't seen her for a while.<em>

__D'jok sighs to himself and tips back another drink. He's slowly and steadily drinking himself away. He wants the world to become a blur. He hasn't been happy for a while. Ever since…D'jok stops his own thoughts in their tracks as she appears in the room, through the door. D'jok hasn't seen Mei for a while. She still visits her friends at the Snowkids, but they'd agreed that it hurt them both too much to talk to each other…too many memories would come flooding back. She looks beautiful; dressed in that white dress that cut off at the knee. He wishes he wasn't here…he wishes **she** wasn't here.

* * *

><p><em>But you know that she's watching. She's laughing, she's turning. She's holding her tonic like a cross. The room's suddenly spinning. She walks up and asks how you are. So you can smell her perfume. You can see her lying naked in your arms.<em>

__Minutes pass and he sees her eyes flicker to him continuously, past the shoulders of Sinedd. But her eyes always leave his face to register what Sinedd is saying; she laughs, a blush of happiness and pleasure spreading across her cheeks and dainty nose. She clutches her drink and laughs. Something changes in her movement and she gently nudges past Sinedd and pads down the bar towards D'jok. D'jok feels panic well up in his chest; the lights are too bright in the club, the music too loud. He hates himself for letting Micro-Ice bring him here. He hates her for being here. She speaks; those cherry lips opening and closing, asking how he is. They haven't spoken for a while…haven't seen each other for a while.

"How are you?" Her lilted tone…so familiar to him. Sinedd watches from the other end of the bar; he doesn't look threatened or worried…this cuts D'jok even harder, he feels like he's been punched in the stomach; Sinedd knows that Mei doesn't need D'jok anymore. D'jok knows it too.

"I'm…" He glances around the room, bright neon lights bouncing off emerald eyes. "Good." His eyes settle on hers as she flips her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm glad." She smiles.

The scent of her attacks D'jok; driving him mad. He knows her scent so well; he remembers having his face buried in her hair. He remembers the long elegance of her body as she lay flush upon him.

* * *

><p><em>And so there's a change, in your emotions. And all these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind. Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined. And you feel hopeless and homeless and lost in the haze of the wine.<em>

__D'jok becomes enthralled with his memories of their experiences. He remembers how she tasted. He remembers the clash of their skin against each other. She smiles sadly, seemingly knowing she won't receive more than that from him. His eyes are glazed and he glances at the bar. The room swims before him as she walks back to Sinedd. As she walks D'jok remembers the time they had stayed up all night looking at the stars. He remembered how cold they had been and how icy her lips felt when she pressed them against his chest. He remembers her face; her eyes pressed closed and a flush adorning her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Then she leaves, with someone you don't know. But she makes sure you saw her. She looks right at you and bolts. As she walks out the door, your blood boiling your stomach in ropes. Oh and when your friends say, "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."<em>

__He spots her; her eyes upon his face, she looks so saddened; her eyebrows knitted together. But she still walks away; she walks away with a boy D'jok never knew would become part of her life. He leans against the bar feeling like he's going to vomit; because he's not over her and she's over him. D'jok feels like he's going to faint, like he's going to collapse.

"Hey did you see Mei? She's looking good isn't she-" Micro-Ice grows silent and he examines his friend's face. His friend who hasn't been the same no matter what he claims. "What's wrong D'jok?"

D'jok doesn't answer; he just fixes his eyes upon that door.

* * *

><p><em>Then you walk, under the streetlights. And you're too drunk to notice, that everyone is staring at you. You just don't care what you look like; the world is falling around you.<em>

__Later they begin the drunken stumble home. The streets of Akillian are bare; just more ice and snow and drunk, happy people, enjoying their constant happy lives. D'jok is so cold. He surges ahead; past Micro-Ice and Yuki. Past Rocket Tia. Past all these stupid couples that don't understand. Snow swirls under the street lights.

"D'jok?" Micro-Ice calls him unsurely.

But D'jok has broken into a run, because he's seen…he's seen the shock of dark hair and he's seen her eyes and she's pressed up against a wall with Sinedd's lips upon her.

* * *

><p><em>You just have to see her. You just have to see her. You just have to see her. You just have to see her. You just have to see her. You know that she'll break you in two.<em>

__D'jok skids to a stop in front of them. Sinedd's hands where D'jok's hands used to be. Sinedd turns, but he's silent and Mei steps forward; her face a picture of sadness…of mourning.

"D'jok…" Her voice cracks; but there was a question within that utterance.

And D'jok didn't know the answer. He didn't know the answer as to when he would get over her. He didn't know if he ever coul.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah…so…sorry. Sort of depressing I guess. It's just…that song is so brilliant and I just thought it fit the situation so well. Sorry if it was bad. I hope it was ok. *Hoping I didn't fail dramatically at being emotional*. R&amp;R? <em>


End file.
